True Nature
by SillyKwado
Summary: Mathias hates being an Omega. He hates the stereotypes, the heats, everything. He especially hates Alphas and how they love to show their dominance over weak, little Omegas. That is, until he meets Lukas Bondevik- a stereotypical Alpha who's also the best-smelling one he's ever met, and who also doesn't seem to notice Mathias. Omegaverse! DenNor, SuFin! Smut in the third chapter
1. Chapter 1

Mathias always hated how people were classified as an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. He hated the stereotypes that come with them. He hated how Omegas are considered the "weakest" with their small body-types and wide hips and big eyes. Though Tino doesn't exactly help counter that stereotype… He hated the heats and the pills and the smells… Mathias hated being an Omega.

How come _he _had to be an Omega? He didn't exactly look like one with his height of 6'2" and his large frame. He was built more like an Alpha. He always figured that maybe the smells were just simply wrong on him and maybe everyone just accidentally mistook him for an Omega.

That is until his first heat.

He made a promise to himself to _never_ go through that again. It was hell.

Since then, he's been taking pills to suppress his heat and smell. No one could ever even guess that he's actually an Omega. He would even pick fights with his 6'3" Alpha younger brother, Berwald, in school just to prove that he's not an Omega. He even convinced himself. And if anyone guessed that Mathias was an Alpha, he wasn't about to correct them.

Mathias finished up his work for the day at Beilschmidt Repair. He loves working on cars. It allows him to forget that he's actually an Omega and the mask he puts up in front of other people. Here, in the solitude of the garage, he can finally be himself. Mathias wipes off his hands and yells a quick goodbye to his boss before heading out to his truck. He glances down at his phone to see he received a text from his brother.

**7:30… today. Please be there on time. - B**

Mathias chuckled at the bluntness of his brother's text. It was just like Berwald to send a text like that for some get-together, though Mathias wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting Tino's "family." Berwald recently mated a little Finn Omega named Tino Väinämöinen that he met through work. Berwald works at some publishing firm, that Mathias never bothered to learn the name of, as the head manager and Tino started working as a secretary for one of the other managers about a year ago. They fell in love and Tino quit his job so they can be together because of the firm's dating policy. Now Tino works at a small café down the street where Berwald goes to get his lunch and to see Tino.

Mating creates a bond between the two mates that is near unbreakable. They are able to sense each other's moods and feelings more easily. According to Tino, it is a wonderful feeling and no other experience can quite compare to the creation of a bond. To mate, an Omega does not have to go into heat. Regular sex will suffice as long as there's enough love to create a bond from both sides. Mathias has heard of cases where people thought they could create a bond and failed. Also, a bond does not have to be created with just an Alpha and an Omega, but it's more rare other ways. To be honest, Mathias doesn't care about ever experiencing this. He'd prefer to just live his life as he had been rather than worrying about some stupid mating, much to the protests of Tino.

Since Berwald and Tino have become "official", today was the day that Berwald and Mathias have to meet Tino's "family." Yes, family with quotes, because they're not actually related to Tino by blood. Apparently, Lukas and Emil Bondy-something are good friends to Tino and they basically grew up together. Tino considers them his closest family, so that's who they're meeting today. Tino's a good guy though. Your typical Omega, but it's like he was made for Berwald and vice-versa. They are too perfect.

Mathias quickly drove home so he could shower off the smell of grease and sweat and threw on some fresher, nicer clothes. He still had some time left so he checked his email and watched some T.V. before leaving for his brother's house.

When he arrived he was greeted at the door by Tino.

"Moi Mathias! Glad you could make it!" He said with a bright smile. Mathias laughed and gave the Finn a small hug.

"Of course, Tino! Why wouldn't I?" The Omega smelt like gingerbread, sugar, and Christmas. Very sweet, exactly like an Omega should. No wonder Berwald liked him so much, his brother always had a bit of a sweet tooth, typical Alpha. "Where's Berwald?" the Dane asked as he walked inside.

"In the kitchen. He won't let me cook," Tino said with a mock pout. Mathias laughed. That was the one thing about his brother and Tino that wasn't so stereotypical, Berwald loves to cook and Tino cooks the weirdest looking (and tasting) shit. Berwald usually cooks the meals, unless Tino gave the Swede the puppy look.

"Alright." He went into the kitchen and found Berwald just like the Finn said. Cooking.

"Hey Waldo!" Mathias said as he pounced on the Swede who just groaned and shoved him off. "It's been _soo_ long! How's the mated life? Tired of it yet? Hahaha!"

"M'thias," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Don't sneak 'p on m' like tha'. And nej, I'm no' 'tired 'f it'."

"Riiiight, so whatcha makin'?"

"None 'f yer business."

"Sure it is."

"Nej 't isn't."

"Well, I'm gonna be eatin' it so it kinda is."

"No, it isn't."

"Ye-"

"Boys!" chuckled Tino without any authority, silencing them both. "Honestly, you two are already fighting? Mathias, could you come help me set the table?"

"Sure," Mathias replied and made to follow Tino but not without quickly whispering "It is." to his brother first.

As they were setting the table Tino turned to Mathias and said, "Don't worry about tonight Mathias, I know that sometimes you are anxious around new people but Lukas and Emil are very understanding and patient." Mathias panicked for a moment thinking that Berwald told his mate his true nature, but Tino continued on not noticing Mathias's expression, "So they'll understand if you're a bit shy. Everyone is." Ohhh.

"Me? Shy? Sure you're not talking about Berwald?" laughed Mathias loudly and Tino gave a small smile.

"I guess you'll be fine. Oh! That's the door! Lukas and Emil must be here! Do you mind setting the rest of these plates down?" At Mathias's nod, Tino handed off the plates and hurried to the door.

"Hey Waldo! The in-laws are here!" he yelled to the kitchen incase Berwald didn't hear the door. Berwald came into the dining room just as Tino entered talking rapidly to the guests behind him.

The first person to enter behind Tino had a very neutral, low-key smell clearly of a Beta's. He smelled like ice and liquorish… and a bit like fish too… or bird…? Maybe both… He was small, about Tino's height and lean. He had silver-ish, shaggy hair and purple-ish eyes like Tino's, except his was slightly bluer. He seemed just like the typical Beta. Then the second person walked in.

What Mathias noticed first was the smell. Actually, it was more like it hit him like a wall. It was… it was… amazing. It smelled _so_ good, like snow and pine trees… and rain. Mathias just wanted to roll around in the scent forever. The guy smelled all manly and Alpha-y and- what the hell Mathias?! Pull it together!

Mathias was shocked at himself, did he really just think all those things about some Alpha? He started to panic slightly. Were the pills not working? Did he even take the pills today? Oh wait, yeah, he did. Otherwise, Berwald would've said something. As much as Mathias and Berwald don't get along, Berwald actually helps Mathias with the suppressing of his nature. Mathias isn't sure why, probably because he thinks that Mathias should be an Alpha too, or maybe he just doesn't feel like getting into _another_ fight with the Dane… or maybe he feels bad that he's actually weaker than an Omega. Focus Mathias!

The Alpha was lean, not overly muscular like Berwald and Mathias, though there were definitely some muscles underneath those clothes… Mmmm… Shut-up!

He looked about 5'8" with a cold and disinterested outer-demeanor and deep, blue eyes. He had soft-looking fair, blonde hair and part of his bangs was pulled back with a silver cross clip. He was so pretty… He actually looked like a stereotypical Beta, except his scent was so over-powering that it made Mathias want to curl up in a warm blanket in it and not do anything. To be honest, it scared him.

He glanced at Tino and Berwald to see if they've noticed anything off about the Alpha, but Tino seemed unaffected as well as Berwald, who gave a sharp glance at the Dane. Mathias realized that Tino had been introducing them to his friends, and Mathias gave a more confident smile than what he was feeling.

"Berwald, Mathias, this is Emil," Tino said as he gestured towards the Beta who gave a small nod. Then he turned to the good-smelling Alpha. "And Lukas Bondevik."

"Pleasure," Lukas said with an accent as he held out his hand which Mathias actually flinched away from. Luckily, no one noticed and Berwald accepted it. What was wrong with him? Since when was physical contact with an Alpha something that Mathias couldn't handle?

Needless to say, dinner was pure torture for the poor Omega.

Mathias tried to act like his loud, boisterous normal self, but Berwald could definitely tell something was wrong, judging from the questioning looks he received from his brother. He tried not to talk too much to Lukas on the far side of the table, but if he _had_ to address him, he didn't make eye-contact. He would look at his mouth or at somebody else instead. It seemed as if Tino noticed something too because, right after he gave Berwald a look, the Swede stood up.

"T'me fer dessert. M'thias, c'me help me," Berwald said as he headed to the kitchen. The Dane reluctantly stood up followed him.

When they were both in the kitchen, away from the ears in the dining room, Berwald turned to his older brother. "Wha' 's wr'ng with ya?"

Mathias looked slightly shocked at his brother's slight display of anger, and almost submitted like his Omega-self wanted to. Luckily, he caught himself and stood his ground with only a single stutter.

"N-nothing! Well, maybe. Actually, I don't know!" Berwald's anger dissipated slightly as he calmed down.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"Ehm… I don't know. I think there might be something wrong with the pills though," Mathias muttered quietly. The Alpha's concern sky-rocketed and was slightly over-bearing for Mathias. He could smell the distress on his brother, and was worried that Tino and the others might be able to smell it too, though it was unlikely that Lukas and Emil could since they just met him.

"Really? D' ya need ta go h'me?"

"No!" Mathias quickly said hoping to calm down his younger brother. "Look, I'll be fine, 'kay? I just need to calm down for a moment."

Berwald looked hesitant but finally he nodded and grabbed the dessert. "Bring tha s'lverw're when ya c'me," he said as he reluctantly left the kitchen.

After a few moments of composing himself away from the over-bearing smell of Lukas, he grabbed the silverware and made his way back the dining room where Berwald was serving the dessert.

Mathias smiled his usual grin and handed out the silverware. Yeah, he could totally do this. No problem. He gave a fork to Emil and then Lukas, who looked at him as their fingers touched and said, "Thank you." Mathias swore his heart fell out of his chest. He felt like a rabbit cornered by a fox. What should he do?

Luckily, his body knew exactly what to do because he casually responded back with a grin and a cocky "It's nothing."

The second half went by much more smoothly. Yes, the Alpha's smell hadn't waned any and Mathias was restraining himself the entire time from indulging himself in it. And yes, Mathias didn't stop fidgeting and shaking the entire time. However, no one noticed the Dane's strange attitude and even Berwald seemed a bit more relaxed than before.

Tino and Emil were talking about the strange customers they meet in their jobs. Apparently, Emil works for the local hospital as one of their general practitioners. He enjoys it though one of the nurses seems to get on his nerves a bit. Then, Lukas mentioned something about one of his customers and Tino seemed to remember something.

"Oh! Berwald, Mathias! Lukas is an artist. He does all kinds of things - painting, sculptures, photography… They're really quite amazing! You should see his work sometime! He gets requests all the time!"

Lukas chuckled a bit, slightly flattered by Tino's boasting. "Not quite 'all the time' Tino, but I do get a decent amount."

The conversation somehow switched to Mathias's and Berwald's jobs afterwards and Lukas asked Mathias about his SUV and if the Dane could take a look at it sometime. To which Mathias replied with a "sure" and (reluctantly) gave the Alpha the address of the garage.

~~~~~~hi there page break~~~~~~

Mathias was ordered to fill in a request about a broken heater in the local hospital. The garage doesn't only fix automobiles but also appliances as well every now and then. Granted, they're not as good as the professionals but they're local and cheaper. Of course, Mathias hates doing these requests the most, especially since he usually has to go into somebody's home. However, the boss gave him a hospital request. Now this was something that he could do.

Mathias's boss is actually one of the few people that knows about Mathias's "predicament" and is usually careful about the type of job he gives to the Dane. Ludwig Beilschmidt, owner of Beilschmidt Repair, is a strict, hard-working Alpha. At first, he had his doubts about Mathias working at the garage but when he saw the Omega work, he knew he needed the Dane on his team. He needed somebody who was friendly, could work on several different things, and wouldn't slack off (unlike a certain brother of his who also works at the garage). Ludwig is mated to Feliciano Vargas, a cheery Omega who will sometimes bring lunch in for the garage (though it's almost always pasta).

Surprisingly, Mathias liked hospitals. Well, not going to one, but working for one was okay. Hospitals were sterile and the smells were down to a minimum due to the amount of Betas that worked there compared to Alphas and Omegas and also due to the suppressants they use in the facility. It made Mathias a little less self-conscientious and allowed him to work in peace without a home-owner over his shoulder.

He was almost done with the thing too. There were just a few rusted parts and some screws missing. Nothing too bad, but enough to get his mind off of some things… or should he say someone? Mathias thought of the last two times he saw Lukas. The first was when he went to grab at the café where Tino worked.

_Mathias had woken up late that day and didn't have time to make himself lunch. So, when lunchtime rolled around and the Dane noticed that he was lunch-less, he decided to check out where Tino worked. According to Berwald it was really good, but Mathias thought that the opinion was biased. And he only got lost once on the way there. _

_ The café was actually nice and the food looked really good. Mathias spotted Tino right away taking customers' orders and bustling around behind the counter. When he finally got to the counter Tino looked shocked but happy to see him._

_ "Mathias! What are you doing here?"_

_ "Lunch," he chuckled._

_ "You just missed Berwald," Tino said._

_ "Really? Ah damn. Oh well." Mathias is a people person like Tino, sure he doesn't like meeting new people, especially Alphas, at first but he loves talking. So he was slightly hoping to catch his brother on lunch break._

_ "Y'know," Tino started off with a smile. "Lukas is eating right over there." Mathias's eyes widened as he looked over to the table where, sure enough, the Norwegian was sitting. He didn't notice earlier because the café was busy so the Alpha's smells were covered up, but now that Mathias knew he was here he could clearly pick out the pine tree Alpha scent. "I felt bad 'cause I promised to get lunch with him today but right now's a bad time, but with you here I won't have to worry!" Mathias was torn between Tino's hopeful face and the fact that he'd have to face _that_ Alpha again. Mathias inwardly sighed giving into the Finn._

_ "Alright, sounds good," he responded more confidentially than he felt._

_ "Yay! Oh thank you! Oh, and here's your order~"_

_ So, Mathias went over and greeted Lukas who seemed surprised to see the Dane, probably because he didn't smell him coming over to the table. Then again, with the suppressants he was taking, it was hard to smell him at all unless you specifically knew his smell and what to look for. _

_ After a few awkward silent moments with bits of small talk between the two of the, Mathias started to relax. It was probably due to the fact that the café was so crowded, so Mathias couldn't smell the Alpha as strongly. In reality, Lukas wasn't that intimidating. Tino was probably more intimidating… actually that's a bit exaggerated, but you get the point._

_ Lukas was just a person who's hard to excite. He doesn't feel the need to express emotion in any form. Of course, Mathias has had experience with this (Berwald), so he wasn't affected by the Norwegian's seemingly cold personality. In fact, he was… interesting._

_ Mathias was intrigued by the Alpha's likes, dislikes, beliefs, everything. And he found himself wanting to learn everything about the Norwegian – his favorite color, food, song. They talked about their jobs and how Lukas was running low on inspiration, which is why he was here, and his gallery was opening to the public sometime next week. Mathias was so caught up in the conversation he didn't even realize that he was late for work!_

_ It wasn't until later that he realized that he had probably been flirting with the Alpha. Mathias found this strange and didn't know what to think of it. So, he brushed it off as nothing._

The second time he saw the Norwegian Alpha was when Tino insisted that he and Berwald attend the opening of Lukas's gallery. If he was honest with himself, Mathias was nervous about seeing the Alpha again. Last time he saw him was in a small crowded café, but the gallery was more spacious with less people.

_Mathias walked into the quaint, minimalistic gallery with Berwald and his mate. There were a few photos and sculptures, but there were mainly paintings. Mathias guessed that Lukas liked to paint the most because there were paintings of people, of cities, and of landscapes. One in particular caught his eye and he went over to take a look while Tino and Berwald were distracted with talking to Emil._

_It was a painting of a small, serene lake surrounded by trees with a clear sky and mountains in the background where the peaks disappeared into the clouds and snow covered the tops. It was so detailed and beautiful._

_"Do you like it?" a deep Norwegian voice cut through Mathias's thoughts. He jumped slightly, surprised that the Alpha snuck up on him so easily._

_"Yeah, actually."_

_"Me too, it's my favorite." Mathias turned to him slightly._

_"Why?"_

_Lukas gave a small smile. "I used to live near here when Emil was a baby with our parents. I miss it."_

_"So, it's in Norway?" Lukas gave a small nod, before turning away to greet the other guests._

Lukas is a strange Alpha. Interesting though. He's passionate about many things though he doesn't show it on the outside, and Mathias would like nothing more than to see the Alpha smile. But he'd also like nothing more than to never see him again. Lukas confused him, not only by his actions and words, but also by Mathias's reactions around the Norwegian.

Lately, though, it seems that all Mathias has been able to think about was that damned Alpha. When making his morning coffee, while working, during his morning jog… even T.V. reminded him of the pine-scented Norwegian. He can't get him out of his mind!

Mathias let the staff know about the heater and told them that's he will be coming back in a few days just to make sure everything's working fine. They thanked him and he headed back to work in the garage where he did an oil change and routine check-up on somebody's silver sedan.

"Mathias, are you doing anything right now?" asked Ludwig coming into the break room where Mathias was grabbing a quick drink.

"Nope, just finished the sedan. Why? Ya got another job for me boss?" Mathias grinned cheekily. Whenever Ludwig asked Mathias if he was busy it usually meant that he was getting a job outside of the garage or Gilbert was missing and Mathias has to cover for him.

"Sort of… I can't find my idiot bruder-" Ah, so it was the latter. "-again, and we have a new customer wanting to check out his Toyota Landcruiser. I'm thinking the alignment might be off."

"Sure, sounds simple enough."

Ludwig glanced around before telling Mathias in a lower voice, "The guy's an Alpha, is that going to be okay?" Mathias slightly deflated on the inside. Usually, he'd probably be okay with it, but ever since he's met Lukas he's been worried about his pills not working correctly. Of course, there's no way Mathias would tell his boss that.

"Ja sure, shouldn't be a problem!"

"Well, alright. If there is one, let me know immediately." Ludwig turned and walked out, presumably to find his lazy, older brother.

Mathias put down his drink and walked into the garage to get started on the job. He smelled him before he saw him. The very damned over-bearing, pine tree-smelling Alpha he was hoping to avoid.

Mathias took a deep breath before letting the Norwegian know he was here.

"So! You came!" God, that sounded slightly awkward, and Mathias tried to cover it up with a small laugh. Lukas turned around to face Mathias. He narrowed his eyes in thought but didn't say anything about what was on his mind.

"Yes, I thought you might be able to help," he said in his deep, accented voice with a motion to his car. Even though Mathias was trying to keep his distance that voice made Mathias just want to get closer to the Norwegian. He actually started to take a step before he realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Right, I'll see what I can do." Mathias walked over to the driver's side of the car and was about to open the door when Lukas held up the keys.

"Would you like these?" he said with a slight smirk. Mathias's heart did a summersault and he chuckled.

"Ja, that might be helpful." He quickly grabbed the keys from Lukas and looked at the SUV for a bit.

"Alright," the Dane said after a few minutes, more to himself than anyone. "Your wheels might be out of alignment-"

"That's what that guy- Alpha said," Lukas interrupted.

"Ludwig," Mathias absent mindedly corrected. "Right… Anyway, it looks like we'll have to keep it overnight to work on it. The process takes a little while in order to fix it, but it's pretty simple. It definitely shouldn't cost more than $95 and that's for a four-wheel fix. Let me just go check with the boss and make sure everything's good to go." Mathias quickly hurried off to find Ludwig, mainly to ask if the German Alpha could take Lukas home. However, luck just wasn't in Mathias's favor that day and the Norwegian ended up following the Dane out to his truck.

"Thank you for the ride," the Alpha said once he got into the truck. Mathias muttered a quick (and slightly sarcastic) "anytime" while trying not to breathe. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That Alpha scent is going to linger in his car for days if not weeks and he knows it. He felt like he was being suffocated by the musty, pine and rain scent. The Norwegian probably had no idea how he was affecting the Dane next to him. How was he affecting him anyway?

Most Alphas Mathias had ever met didn't have a scent this strong or, if they did, it usually wore off by the second or third meeting. This was the fourth meeting and it still made Mathias want to curl up against the Alpha and sniff him. And it's not like the smell was bad or anything… he actually was just unbearably _good_-smelling. It was irritating. How did he even _do_ that?

The car ride was mainly in silence with the exception of Lukas's voice cutting through with directions to his house. Each time he did that, Mathias trembled and twitched. As soon as he dropped the guy off, he decided, he's going straight home to take another pill. Fuck, Ludwig will understand… probably. He's been mated to an Omega for a while and they have no kids yet, so they must be doing something to prevent _that_ from happening. Unless, of course, they're not doing _anything_… Mathias shuddered. Why the hell was he thinking about his boss's sex life?

Mathias finally pulled up to Lukas's house after what seemed like the longest car ride of his life. Lukas opened the door and jumped out.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"Yeah, no problem!" Just keep smiling. Don't sniff the air. Don't make eye contact.

"You have my number and you will call once it's finished?"

"Yep! Don't worry about it!"

"Alright…" Lukas was about to shut the door when he thought of something. "Should I get a ride tomorrow or will someone come pick me up?" Damn, Mathias totally forgot about that. Since they're a pretty small business, they usually offer to give rides to and from the garage to help their customers if their car is staying overnight.

"It's up to you. We do both." Lukas gave a small nod at that and thanked the Dane again before shutting the door and walking up to his small two-story house. As soon as the Norwegian shut the front door, Mathias rolled down all of his windows and quickly sped home before heading back to work.

The next day was no better.

~~~~~~heylookapagebreaklol~~~~~~

Mathias was about ready to leave out his front door and go to work when he received a call from his boss.

"Guten morgen, Mathias."

"Godmorgen. Somethin' I can help ya with boss?"

"Ja, you remember that customer from yesterday? The one you took home?" Fuck.

"Yes?"

"He called in this morning and needs a ride. Apparently his brother is already at work and couldn't get a ride from him. Feli dropped me off this morning or else I would. I know it's a bit out of your way, but it'd be a big help."

"Nej, it's okay, I can do it," Mathias said with his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"Really? Gut. Dankeshön, Mathias."

"Sure, no prob." Shit. Just his luck. Of course he wouldn't be able to avoid the Alpha today.

Mathias pulled up to the Norwegian's house with the windows already rolled down. He figured that if the windows were already rolled down, he wouldn't have to look rude by rolling them down right after the Alpha got in. Lukas got up to the red truck and climbed into the passenger's side. His hair was still wet as if he just got out of the shower, and you'd think that because he just had a shower he wouldn't have that strong of a scent. Man was that assumption wrong.

How is it that his scent was stronger after a shower and with all of the windows down? Mathias literally began to hyperventilate. He felt suffocated. He just needed to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe- actually, that wasn't helping.

"Sorry, Mathias?" Lukas started.

"Ja?" Mathias slightly jolted.

"Is it alright if I roll the windows up? I just got out of the shower and I don't want to get sick." No! It is not alright! It's your fault they're down in the first place anyway with your yummy manly Alpha scent going all over the place and sticking everywhere!

"Sure." And the windows went up locking Mathias, Lukas, and the rainy-piney Alpha scent in the truck.

Looking back, how Mathias survived the next 15 minutes, he'll never know.

* * *

A/N

Hope you liked the first chapter of my omegaverse!

Sorry if Mathias seemed OOC... I tried to correct it... he's better in the second chapter :) And I know it's a bit rushed... and there are probably alot of mistakes because I really didn't bother editing it before I published it.

Also, if you have questions about my omegaverse, go ahead and ask :) it's slightly different than other people's.

Please tell me what you think! Second chapter should be up within a few days!

((And sorry about the sucky title DX))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows! Also, although this is the last chapter there will be a epilogue added after this! Enjoy~ :)

* * *

Mathias needed to talk to somebody about the Lukas-with-his-stupid-Alpha-piney-scent problem (dubbed the LWHSAPS problem). Surely, somebody else must be noticing the LWHSAPS problem? He can't be the only one right? Maybe Lukas is taking some sort of medication or pill that makes his scent stronger, and the others already know about it so they pretend not to notice. Yeah… Of course, Mathias hasn't heard of anything that could do that. Then again, he wasn't an Alpha so who knows what kinds of pills they use?

Shit, what if there's something actually wrong with Lukas and he can't help it? So everyone only pretends they don't notice it. Of course, Mathias has never heard of a problem like that before, and it wouldn't have been necessarily a bad thing. Especially, way back in the day when smells were the first thing a person used to look for in a mate. And Lukas's smell was amazing.

Nevertheless, the LWHSAPS problem looks like it is not going away anytime soon, and if he's going to be distant family members with this guy then he needs to find a way to cope with it. Or at least a reason as to why the LWHSAPS problem even exists.

So, that takes us to where Mathias is now. On his brother's front porch, ringing the doorbell. Of course, it's not his brother he wants to talk to.

Tino opened the door surprised, but happy, to see Mathias standing there.

"Mathias! Hi! Berwald's at work, so I'm sorry you came all the way over here!" Tino exaggerates. They really don't live too far apart.

"Nah that's cool, I wanted to talk to you anyway," Mathias replied with a grin.

"Me? Why? Okei… oh! Come in!" Mathias walks in their nice 2-story house.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asks Mathias as he heads towards the kitchen.

"Got any beer?"

"Sure! I think there's some from the last time you came over!"

"Okay then!"

A few moments later, Tino returned with Mathias's beer and a coffee for himself.

"So what's up?" asked Tino once they settled into the living room. "It's not something bad is it?"

"No, no. Nothing bad… well actually, at least I don't think it is?" Was the LWHSAPS problem considered bad?

"Okei…" Tino looked slightly worried.

"Ehm…" Mathias sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. How should he start this out? "I just needed help with something…"

"Go on…" Tino urged, looking more and more worried as time passed.

"It's about Lukas."

"What?" Now, Tino just looked confused. "You mean Lukas Bondevik?" Mathias smiled and nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, I don't know. Does he… I don't know… does he have a problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okej… bad way of putting it… Erm, let me put it this way, have you noticed his scent?"

Tino furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I have."

"Well, it's really strong isn't it?"

"Seems normal to me," Tino said with a shrug.

"Well, I hardly think that's normal even for an Alpha," snorted Mathias. The Finn looked even more confused.

"Mathias, why don't you start from the beginning? I'm a bit confused." Mathias nodded and began to tell Tino about Lukas's smell when they first met at the dinner and how Mathias felt trapped by it. Then he told Tino how the next two meetings were better due to the other people gathered at those places covering the smell. Then he got to the car ride and how the Alpha's scent was suffocating especially after he showered the next day, and Mathias still had no idea of how that's even possible.

By the end entire story Tino seemed to be even more confused than he was originally. In fact, he seemed to be having an argument with himself judging by his facial expressions.

"Well, what do ya think?" asked Mathias uncertainly cutting into the Finn's train of thought.

"Uhm… well, it's not the first time I've heard of it…"

"Really? So, what the hell does he do?"

Tino looked a bit uncomfortable as he said, "It's not what Lukas is doing… it's you."

"What?" Now it was Mathias's turn to be confused.

"Mathias… I believe that's an Omega trait."

"What?" he repeated.

"Everything you described… smelling an Alpha that strongly, the way the smell affects you, the intimidation… it's an Omega trait."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… for example, when I first met Berwald I was so unbelievably scared of him."

"Seriously? Berwald? But he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I know right?" Tino said with a laugh. "But it's true, every time I got near him I started to shake uncontrollably. And it wasn't just his scary facial expression, but also the strong Alpha-dominant smell he gave off. I don't know why I felt so scared, but eventually I learned that maybe I wasn't scared _of_ him, I was scared that I wasn't with him."

"Huh?"

"I learned that Berwald gives me strength." Tino blushed. "That strong Alpha smell helps me and makes me feel comforted and protected. It's the same with an Alpha too. Berwald told me that when he first met me, my smell was over-bearing for him. It made him want to protect and coddle me I guess. I don't know, but it was very sweet." Huh. So, an Omega trait… Even if it was true, it couldn't possibly affect Mathias, not with the heat and Omega smell suppressant pills he was taking. Still, what else could it be? No other Alpha smells the way Lukas does. Lukas smells divine, so warm and comforting… was this what Tino was meaning?

"Mathias," started Tino uncertainly after a little while, interrupting Mathias's thoughts. "Are you… an Omega?"

Mathias said nothing.

"It's not a bad thing!" he quickly said. "It's a good thing! It means you find him attractive!" Tino said with a cheeky grin.

"But the pills…" Mathias tapered off uncertainly.

"Pills? What do you mean? Oh, pills couldn't affect this. They don't work on your own perceptions. I don't smell Lukas that strongly after all and neither does Berwald… only you."

"Only me?"

"Yep!"

"How do you stop it?" the Dane asked suddenly.

"Stop it? Why?"

"Because it's too much! I can't even be around the guy without wanting to rub my nose against him!"

Tino chuckled. "The only way to stop it, Mathias, is to mate with him."

"What! There's gotta be another way! That can't seriously be the only way!"

The Finn frowned slightly. "Well, I guess one of you could move away or mate with another…" Mathias's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at both of those options. Neither of them were something that he wanted to see happen. In fact, if was to be perfectly honest with himself, he wanted sweet-smelling Lukas all to himself. He certainly didn't want to share with some other Omega.

"Sorry, but maybe it will wear off with time," Tino mentioned helpfully. Somehow, though, it didn't make Mathias feel any better. The Dane sighed. What should he do now?

~~~~~~lalapagebreakla~~~~~~

As promised, Mathias returned to the hospital the day after the conversation with Tino. It felt like Mathias had his eyes opened by Tino's words. Was he actually attracted to the cold Alpha? He couldn't be… yet, Lukas did smell really good, and he was unique and nice. So sexy too. Lukas didn't have a care in the world and yet Mathias could clearly tell from the few conversations he had that he was passionate and protective over his family. He held a sense of pride and authority that Mathias absolutely loved about the Norwegian.

Wait, loved? Was this considered love? Mathias's heart rate quickened as he thought about it. Never did in his lifetime did he think that he could love anyone, especially an Alpha. He didn't want to be that stereotypical Omega going all weak-kneed over some stupid Alpha who used their position to order the Omega around. He couldn't be that Omega. He _refused_ to be that Omega.

He'll just ignore the feelings for now. It was the safest route. Nobody ever has to know that his heart pounds when somebody just mentions the Norwegian's name. Nobody ever has to know that he begins to shake and sweat when Lukas enters the room. And nobody _especially_ ever has to know that sometimes Mathias will lie awake at night still thinking about the smell comforting and lulling him to a heated and restless sleep which usually causes the Omega to eventually wake up panting. Mathias shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about this! He had a job to do!

Mathias went back to work inspecting the heater, making sure it was working properly and all of the parts were still in place. When it looked satisfactory and he stood up and smiled. This was basically his last job of the day unless they got a call in for something or somebody brought their auto in, but that would usually be saved for the next day anyway. It was getting too late to start on a new project.

He grabbed his toolbox off the ground and started back towards the lobby. Mathias was in some random boring hallway when a certain familiar silver-haired Beta caught his eye. It had been awhile since he's seen him, and who knew Lukas better than his own brother after all?

"Hej! Emmy!" The Beta looked around shocked for a moment until he saw the Dane and rolled his eyes.

"Mathias, what the hell are you doing here? And it's Emil!" he said when Mathias reached him. What should he say? He already decided that he would forget all about Lukas and just ignore the feelings. After all, Lukas certainly didn't feel that way about him, right?

Mathias just lifted up his toolbox and chuckled. "Checking up on the heater. It looks good. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

The Icelander shrugged. "It's to be expected on a Monday."

"Well, it should be better now that you got to see me!"

"Sure… Well, if that's all…"

"Wait, Emmy- Emil," Mathias said slightly more seriously. Emil raised an eyebrow motioning him to continue on. Should he even try to ask about Lukas? May as well know for sure, rather than wonder forever right? So how exactly should he word this…? "Ehm, your brother… Lukas… Does he have anyone…?" Emil looked confused. Shit that came out slightly weird, didn't it? "Like, y'know, anyone…"

"What do you mean? A mate?" Emil said with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well yeah, sorta… not necessarily a mate, but just someone? Anyone?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering…"

"No."

"Ah really? Not anyone at all?"

"Nei…" Seriously? A sexy Alpha _that_ good smelling who didn't have a mate? Then again, Tino did say that both he and Berwald don't smell Lukas as wonderfully as the Dane does… though not in those exact words.

"I don't know what you're planning," started the Beta. "But I wouldn't. You don't know Lukas."

"What do you mean? Course I know him. And I'm not- I'm not planning anything."

"He's not like most Alphas."

"Huh? Well, I know tha-"

"He's got a specific 'type'."

"What?"

Emil sighed. "Look, Lukas… he doesn't like just anyone. You have to have a certain type of personality. Hell, you have to be a certain type of person to even deal with him."

"Okay…"

"And an Omega…." Wait, what? What did that have to do with anything? Of course, an Alpha would like an Omega. At Mathias's confused look, the Icelander clarified, "Lukas only likes Omegas. He generally doesn't fall for Betas or Alphas."

Mathias was confused. Why was this important? Why did Mathias need to kno-_oh_. Emil thought that Mathias wasn't an Omega. Makes sense of course. This was what Mathias has wanted after all – to hide his nature away. So why doesn't he feel happy about it?

"Sorry, Mathias. Just thought you ought to know. Anyone who's tried in the past has failed. Lukas tends to be... controlling," Emil said disinterestedly. Mathias just shot the Beta a smile and a wink.

"Don't worry Emmy, I won't try!"

"What? Really? And don't call me that!"

"Yeah! I'll just skip the try and go straight to succeed!"

~~~~~~HIPAGEBREAKISBACK~~~~~~

Mathias woke up late on Friday and almost shot out of bed before he realized that he had the day off. His day off! Mathias laughed. He can relax and maybe grab a drink or two at the bar! He hasn't had a day off in quite sometime what with Gilbert skipping out and the whole stress thing with the LWHSAPS problem ever since the dinner-

Dinner. Shit. He almost forgot.

Tino and Berwald were having another "family dinner" this evening. Something about wanting both sides to get to know each other more. Though Mathias couldn't help but wonder if Tino might've had anything to do with it since he knows Mathias's secret now. Whenever Lukas's name comes up in a conversation, Tino would send a sly smile in the Dane's direction. So, if Tino wanted to give Mathias more "opportunities" to be around Lukas, then all he'd have to do is bat his pretty little eyes at his hopeless Alpha, and he'd get another family dinner... like now. Berwald may be the Alpha, but Tino's got him wrapped around his finger.

It's been almost an entire week since Mathias has talked to Emil and, thankfully, he hasn't seen Lukas since his SUV was in the garage either. Though to be honest, the Omega wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He was glad that he hadn't seen Lukas in a week but, then again, maybe he wasn't as happy about that as he thought he'd be. Sure, the Norwegian was distracting with his smells and blue eyes and silky blonde hair... Not to mention he wasn't exactly the nicest person you could meet. And there was also the promise that Mathias made to himself about never falling for an Alpha, especially one that's controlling and likes little Omegas like Lukas supposedly does. Then again, he's already fallen for the guy... He can no longer deny it. After all, that's what he basically told Tino _and_ Emil. Plus, Mathias had really missed the scent. He craves it like a drug. He bought 10 pine-scented candles on a whim the other day at the store all because of that damned Alpha! (Mathias put one in each room though it's a poor substitute for the real thing.)

Mathias sighed as he got up to get ready for the day and ultimately, for this evening. He dreaded seeing the Norwegian again, and not because of his heavenly scent (which might be the only up side to this), but because Mathias knew he could never be with the Alpha. Like Emil said, Lukas liked a specific type of person, but more specifically, a specific type of Omega. Even if he knew about Mathias's true nature, he still doesn't even act like the stereotypical Omega. What he told Emil on Monday was definitely _way_ more confident than he felt about the whole ordeal. Plus, Tino said Alphas react similar as Omegas do but Lukas doesn't have a reaction around the Dane, well not like Mathias does. He definitely does not return Mathias's feelings.

Oh, to hell with it. Mathias will just have to put up with it, and like Tino said, he'll get over it. Eventually.

Mathias finished changing and went to the bathroom. He ran the comb through his hair, not that that perfection needed it. Let's see... he ought to bring a dish this time. It's not exactly fair for Berwald to make all of the food, and this way it won't be all Swedish again. He'll probably have to go to the store then. He grabbed the pills off the counter and popped a heat suppressant pill in. Oh and it looks like he'll probably need more heat suppressants. So, he'll definitely need to take a trip to the store soon, maybe today. Speaking of which, if the heat suppressants are getting low, then the smell suppressants might be too. Mathias opened the bottle and stopped. He quickly glanced down at the tag on the bottle which provided the name.

That's right, these were smell suppressants! Idiot! Of course Lukas wouldn't have a reaction to Mathias's smell because he doesn't even have one!

Mathias smiled and took a pill out wondering how he could know for sure. He could always ask Emil but he may not want to tell Mathias just like last time. He glanced down at the pill in his hand thinking about Lukas. He felt his heart skip a beat and frowned. There's gotta be a way he could find out for sure!

He slowly put the pill back into the bottle. Maybe there was a way he could find out how Lukas felt about him. If he doesn't take the smell suppressant for just one day, it wouldn't be too detrimental. Besides what's one day without the pill? So what if Lukas and Emil will find out his nature? Tino already knows and the other two are "family" anyway. Emil probably won't care since he's a Beta and, if the plan doesn't work out, Lukas won't either. Sure the smell won't be strong after only one day, but it might be enough.

Most likely Lukas won't have a reaction… it's probably just Mathias.

~~~~~~omgpagebreakage~~~~~~~

Mathias ended up not going to the store for groceries. He didn't feel up to being in a public place without his suppressant, but he still had sufficient supplies to make some Danishes for dinner.

When he got to Berwald's and Tino's house later on that evening, Lukas and Emil had already arrived. He could tell by the cars in the drive. He could feel his heart pounding and felt sick but he hid it with a cocky smile when Tino opened the door.

"Moi Mathias! C'mon in! Lukas and Emil are already here." He said with a sly glance in the Dane's direction.

"Hej Tino. How are ya?"

"Great thanks! Oh you brought food? Let's go put it in the kitchen! Your brother's in there but Lukas and Emil are in the living room~"

"Okej, tak Tino. I'll just go ahead and put this down." he said motioning to the food in his heads.

Tino seemed a bit disappointed but went into the living room. Mathias went to the dining room to put down the food. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed himself. He guessed that Tino couldn't smell anything because he had no reaction. Maybe he needed to be off of it for another day. Oh well, too late now.

Mathias went into the kitchen to see his brother after he put down the food on the table.

"Hej Waldo!" he said as he tried to jump his younger brother but the Alpha moved out of the way.

"Hey!" Mathias pouted. Berwald narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mathias... Did ya...?"

Mathias tilted his head. "Hvad?"

"Did ya forge' yer pills?" He said quietly.

"You can smell me?" Mathias asked with a grin. Berwald nodded.

"Ja, faintly."

"Great! Mange tak bro!"

"Wha' do ya mean? Ya want'd this?"

"Uh ja... Sorta?" Mathias replied scratching the back of his head and avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Why? Wha' are ya plannin' M'thias?"

"Planning? Me? No! There's nothing to worry about little bro!" He patted the Alpha on the shoulder ignoring the suspicious glare he was receiving. "So watcha makin'?"

"None 'f yer busin'ss. You'll f'nd ou' soon enough."

"Aw, I wanna know now! C'mon buddy!"

"Nej."

"C'mon!"

"Nej!"

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again," Tino chuckled. He went over to his mate and kissed him on the cheek. "When's dinner ready Ber?"

"Anyt'me."

"Okei good! Need help bringing in the food?" Berwald nodded and Tino grabbed a pan off the counter.

"Caref'l. Mads, gr'b th' vetebröd*. Don't dr'p it. And don't eat it." he added as an afterthought with a hard glance at the Dane who just smiled innocently.

"Okej _Mor_." Mathias said with a grin and a roll of his eyes and grabbed the pan.

Lukas and Emil were already in the room when Mathias entered. Emil gave a small glance in his direction but had no reaction otherwise, but Mathias wasn't watching him. He was watching the Norwegian Alpha who stiffened the moment Mathias entered.

Lukas's eyes widened by a fraction but it was enough for Mathias to notice. After subtly sniffing the air, Lukas slowly turned his head into Mathias's direction and gave the Omega a hard stare. Mathias didn't dare look at the Alpha but instead laughed with whatever Tino had just said.

"Okei! Let's eat!" Tino said excitedly once they put down the food. Mathias sat down at his spot like last time, complete opposite of Lukas. He shifted uncomfortably. Lukas was still staring at the Omega without an expression and without saying anything. Mathias tried not to look at him and instead paid attention to Tino's conversation with Emil.

"How was your week Emil?" Tino asked.

"Nothing spectacular," he answered monotonously.

"What! Something had to have happened! Your life isn't that boring!"

"Well it is."

"Emil!"

"Fine," the Beta sighed. "Saw Mathias at the hospital," he said with a shrug.

"Oh really? Why?" Tino asked glancing at the Dane who smiled.

"Uh… heater or something…"

"Ja," Mathias chuckled still not making eye contact with the Norwegian. "Went back to make sure the heater was workin' properly. Just fixed it a few days before that."

"Wha' was wr'ng w'th it?" Berwald asked. Tino rolled his eyes playfully knowing that the two brothers will soon be engulfed in the conversation.

"Nothin' too bad," he answered. "Some parts rusted through, filter needed changing- basically the thing hadn't been looked at for a long time. So I just-"

"Excuse me." Mathias's smile almost slipped off of his face at the cool, deep voice behind him. "May I borrow Mathias for a moment?" Berwald shrugged and Lukas headed out to the hallway before anyone could say otherwise. Mathias reluctantly stood up and caught Tino's shit-eating grin on the way out.

He got to the hallway and Lukas was standing with his back turned towards him down the hall. Mathias opened his mouth but was cut off before he could say anything.

"What is it with you?" the Alpha asked, though Mathias wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not. Since it was a question, he assumed he should.

"I don't know what you mea-"

"What is it!?" Lukas practically growled launching himself at the Dane and pushing him against the wall. His hands clenched into Mathias's shirt and stared him in the eyes searching for answers. Mathias noticed the Norwegian's glare and how his pupils were slightly dilated. He also noticed the heightened smell from the Norwegian revealing dominance and frustration. Mathias almost smirked.

The shorter man shoved himself against the Dane and put his nose to Mathias's neck.

"This smell…" the Alpha breathed as he took a whiff. Mathias willed himself to relax and not whimper and curl into a ball like a weak, little Omega. "It's like baked bread… and beer… and the ocean… fuck so good…" Lukas seemed to lose himself completely in Mathias's scent, and Dane practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a mouth on his neck.

"Whoa, wait Lukas!" Mathias nervously chuckled. "What are you do-"

"Mine!" Lukas growled protectively cutting off the Dane. He stilled and quickly looked up at Mathias in shock. "Uh shit. Wait, I did not- I mean fuck- I didn't-" Mathias chuckled. He guessed that Lukas was just as confused as he himself originally was and he won't lie but that may have turned him on a little bit.

"I don't think I mind that," Mathias answered with a smirk. Lukas stared at him in confusion before he quickly locked Mathias's mouth with his own. It was aggressive and passionate and everything Mathias would've hated from a possessive Alpha a few weeks ago, yet it was definitely the best kiss he's ever had.

Lukas grounded against the Dane who gasped and the Alpha took the chance to plunge his tongue in. Mathias whined causing Lukas to groan and nip at the Omega's lip before releasing his lips for air.

"Fuck," Lukas breathed and Mathias felt like he was in a dream. The Alpha's scent was suffocating him but not like the time in the truck. This time it felt more urgent and electrifying. It was full of passion and lust. He was so dazed that he barely registered the Alpha's lips on his neck biting and sucking.

Mathias groaned and, reluctantly, Lukas pulled back after a bit to look at Mathias breathing heavily.

"What have you done to me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nothing," Mathias replied catching his breath.

"Then why do you smell like this?" he demanded suspiciously, obviously resisting from attacking Mathias again. He clenched his hands in the Dane's shirt some more and, in the back of his mind, he wondered if the shirt will be all stretched out after this… if it even makes it out in one piece.

Mathias shrugged in response and Lukas growled. "I don't know, it's just my smell!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Why do you smell like pine trees and coffee?" Lukas faltered at that.

"What?"

"What what? You smell good too. Like really good."

"Really?" Lukas seemed pleased at that, or at least that's what Mathias hoped. "But I don't understand… you're a Beta or something right?"

"Lukas," Mathias started. "I'm an Omega." Lukas let him go and took a few steps back (which Mathias was little disappointed by… not quite the reaction he was hoping for after all.) "Besides," he continued. "This totally serves you right for driving me crazy the past few weeks."

Lukas narrowed his eyes in confusion looking away as he sorted through his thoughts. Mathias, disliking the lack of attention he was suddenly receiving from his Alpha, decided to take initiative for once. He walked up to Lukas and took him by the shoulders to hesitantly bring him in for another kiss.

This time it was slower and sweeter and wasn't full of lust like the previous one was. They moved together and when they finally broke apart, Mathias put his forehead against the Alpha's and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he chuckled softly. Lukas looked at him curiously and Mathias spotted a small smile curve along his lips.

"From what I've learned from today, I can only imagine."

* * *

*vetebröd - sweet Swedish yeasted bread... I'm not Swedish so I don't really know much about it... sorry :P

A/N

Hope you liked chapter 2~! :D

There will be a third chapter (the epilogue) that will have smut... you don't have to read it if you don't want to :) I'm not finished with it yet though so it might be a little while before I upload it :P

So few things:

I really don't hate how Omegas are "stereotypically" portrayed and I hope no one is offended by Mathias's opinions of Alphas and Omegas in this.

Also, if there are any questions I'll be happy to answer (:

Translations:

hvad - what (Danish)

mange tak - thank you very much (Danish)


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Smut later on, but you can skip it if you like, and mentions of MPreg!

* * *

SEQUEL (CHAPTER 3)

Mathias finished shoving the rest of his clothes in the bag and looked at the list next to it. He crossed "clothes" off making it the last thing he needed to complete the list. It wasn't a very long list because they didn't want to bring a lot of things with them to the lake.

Berwald and Mathias used to go when they were younger but haven't gone in a few years. Tino, however, insisted for them to go again like they used to and have some "brotherly bonding time." Besides, Tino will be well cared for by his friends, Lukas and Emil.

It's been almost a year since the second dinner when Lukas and Mathias decided to go out. They didn't say anything that day but waited to tell their family until after their first official date, which was by far the best day Mathias has ever had.

When they finally told the others, Tino of course was ecstatic. Berwald was a bit surprised knowing his brother, but was ultimately happy for the two of them (even if he didn't show it). Emil, on the other hand, was completely shocked. At first he very confused on their relationship because of his belief that Mathias wasn't an Omega, and after they explained it him, he was confused on how Mathias _was_ even an Omega. But eventually he accepted his older brother's happiness (even though he still doesn't consider them related).

The other reason they're going to the lake now, aside from "brotherly bonding", was because this may be the last time they would have the chance to go alone. It had nothing to do with them being mated (Mathias and Lukas actually mated a few months ago). Instead, it more had to do with Tino's pregnancy. That's right. Tino was about 13 weeks pregnant.

Berwald's nervous about being a father already, Mathias can tell. So he didn't complain when Tino brought up the idea of them going on a small trip up to the lake where they could fish and hang out. Berwald, of course, was a bit unwilling to go due to his mate's pregnancy but was reassured that Tino would be well cared for by the Alpha and Beta. Lukas also was reluctant to let Mathias go. Ever since they've mated, the Alpha has been protective and a bit territorial (even to Berwald surprisingly). Though it annoyed Mathias to no end because he could take care of himself, Mathias also thought it was hot. Still, after enough convincing on Mathias's part, Lukas agreed to the trip.

Mathias looked through his bag one more time just to make sure he had everything on the list. He swore he was missing something but couldn't tell what it was. Oh well. Maybe it was just the excitement of the trip. Whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't important and they could last the week without it.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing though. Of course there was no way he was going to tell Lukas that. He'd probably find some way to keep Mathias here.

Mathias shrugged off the feeling and zipped up his bag. He grabbed it and the list and headed downstairs where he set the things down. A smaller set of arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Do you have to go?" asked Lukas into his ear. Mathias chuckled and turned around wrapping his own arms around his Alpha.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why!" he laughed but Lukas just gave a soft growl in response. Mathias softly sighed. "Because me and Berwald haven't gone on a trip in a long time, especially since we've been mated, and now that Tino's pregnant we may not get the chance again."

Lukas buried his head into his mate's neck and said, "I know, but still… it'll be boring here."

"It's only for a week… I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine," Lukas said looking away from Mathias and went off to pout in the kitchen. Mathias just chuckled and shook his head. Then he heard the doorbell ring.

"Shit, already? That's probably Berwald!" he yelled to his mate in case he didn't hear.

"Did you get everything?" Lukas coming into the room and grabbing the list on the floor.

"Yeah think so." Except for, y'know, that one thing he couldn't remember.

"M'kay, have fun," Lukas said with a small smile.

"Will do! See you in a week Lukie!" Mathias said excitedly with a kiss to his mate who was now frowning.

"Don't call me 'Lukie'!" he yelled after the Omega who greeted his brother laughing.

~~~~~~apagebreakhowexciting~~~~~~

Lukas was cleaning the entire house.

That itself was surprising. He hated doing work, but he was so bored. He couldn't even keep himself occupied with his art. It seemed all of his inspiration drained out of him the moment Mathias walked out that door. He also couldn't keep his mind on a book either for once and there was nothing interesting on T.V. And, to top it all off, he had already visited Tino earlier today and Emil was working.

Okay, so he was pouting but he missed his other half even if the Dane was annoying and loud. So, he was cleaning. Their small house looked like it hadn't been touched in some places for years, even though they've only been living here for a few months. He finished the first floor and was now working on the second floor, their bedroom to be specific. He washed all of their clothes and bedding and even refolded Mathias's clothes which had gotten unfolded in Mathias's haste to pack the day before.

He was almost finished with the room too when he found more dirty clothes hidden underneath the bed – Mathias's clothes. Sighing, he went to see what else Mathias left behind in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Although there were no clothes, surprisingly, there were towels everywhere.

Lukas began picking up the towels when the one next to the sink revealed a small white bottle. Puzzled he picked it up not remembering them having bottles like this. It was a pill bottle, almost empty too, but it wasn't his. Lukas didn't even take pills. Was it Mathias's? He looked at tag but couldn't make any sense from the medical terms.

Lukas suddenly got worried. Was he okay? Did Mathias have some sort of medical problem that Lukas didn't know about? Surely not, or else he would have heard about it. Yet, he's never seen this bottle before. Why hadn't Mathias told Lukas about it? What did these pills even do? Lukas took the bottle with him as he went to retrieve his cell from the kitchen on the counter.

When his call to Mathias didn't connect, he may have panicked for a half a second before realizing that they probably wouldn't have a signal at the lake. Well, if these pills were _really_ that important, then surely Mathias would've noticed they were gone and they would've come back for them. Right?

But just in case, Lukas should ask his little brother what it means. What if he needed to know what there pills were in the future for Mathias? For now, though, he'll try not to worry about it… right after he tries Berwald's cell.

Damn, nothing. Alright, he'll just leave it down here and ask Emil next time he sees him.

Lukas went back upstairs to finish cleaning. Of course, he took his cell phone… just in case.

It wasn't until a few days later he was able to meet with Emil.

~~~~~~pagebreakpagebreak~~~~~~

Lukas went to the hospital where his brother worked in order to grab lunch with him. It had been four whole days without his Omega and he was slowly going crazy. He was even driving Tino a bit insane with his constant visits and complaining. To be honest, he was lucky to get Emil to agree to just get lunch with him.

After getting the "go ahead" and Emil's location from the front desk, he went his brother's office. He found the Beta lecturing some nurse who didn't look put out by Emil's ranting. In fact, he was smirking the more Emil continued on. Lukas knocked on the door frame announcing his arrival. The two looked up and Emil was sporting a slight blush on his cheeks. The nurse excused himself and quickly left.

"Who was that?" Lukas asked curiously knowing Emil held a slight attraction towards this nurse judging by the way his brother was acting.

"No one," he mumbled quickly. "Are you ready?"

"Wait a second," Lukas said with a slight smirk blocking the doorway. "I want to know who your friend was."

"He's not my friend!" the Beta practically yelled and Lukas grinned mischievously without moving out of the way. Emil sighed. "His name's Xiao… he's no one."

"That's not very nice," Lukas teased as Emil pushed past him.

"I don't care," the Icelander mumbled.

"What?" Lukas asked from behind the Beta. "I didn't catch that."

Emil spun around. "Look, can we just drop it- what's that?" he asked looking down at the bottle in Lukas's hand. He almost forgot he took Mathias's mysterious pills with him to ask Emil about them.

"Oh right…"

"Lukas," started Emil getting a closer look at the bottle. "Why the hell do you have heat suppressants?"

Lukas looked at the bottle in surprise and almost dropped them.

"Er… _what_?" he asked blushing heavily. Emil took the bottle and examined it a little closer.

"Yeah, these are heat suppressants, probably Mathias's right? Are you picking more up? It feels like he's almost out."

"I… uh… I didn't- I wasn't… uh… n-never mind." Lukas stammered shoving the bottle back into his coat pocket. Idiot! Of course these were heat suppressants and of course Mathias took them! What? Did he think that Mathias could flip a switch and turn off that function of his body?

Emil just shrugged and continued walking leaving his blushing brother behind.

~~~~~~pagebrakelol~~~~~~

Mathias groaned as he finally entered his home. Don't get him wrong, it had been a good trip… up until the second day when he learned that he accidentally forgot his heat suppressants. He brought his smell suppressants though, and he didn't want to ruin his one trip with his brother by already having to go back home.

However, a few days into the trip Berwald asked if everything was alright with him because Berwald said Mathias smelled a bit off. Mathias then snapped at Berwald saying nothing was wrong. They may have gotten into a bit of an argument where Mathias accidentally slipped that he forgot his suppressants.

When Berwald learned this he looked at Mathias in surprise.

"Wha'?" he asked. Mathias shrugged.

"I may have forgotten my heat suppressants… it'll be okej though! I'll be fine!"

"Are ya s're? H'w c'n ya tell?"

"Berwald, _I'm_ the Omega, of course_ I'll_ be able to tell," Mathias said confidently.

"Okej…" Berwald responded unsurely.

It wasn't until the next day when Mathias also noticed something was wrong. He had just gotten up from sitting next to the fire when he felt something wet run down his leg. He hasn't felt that since… his first heat. Shit! He quickly went to Berwald trying to will himself to keep calm.

"Berwald!" he hissed at his brother jogging up to him.

"Wha'?" he asked paying more attention to whatever he was doing.

"I think it's time to go," Mathias said urgently.

"Wha'? Why?" Berwald said looking up to find his brother with a panicked look.

"_Berwald_. Trust me. I think we should go," Mathias gritted out not really wanting to admit that the _Alpha_ was right. Berwald's eyes widened.

"Oh."

They were about 2/3 of the way home when Mathias officially went into heat, and Berwald broke the speed limit for once. Thank god Mathias was with his brother. With anyone else, the situation could have become dangerous.

Of course, when Mathias entered the house, no one was home. Of fucking course.

~~~~~~pagebreakimsorryxD~~~~~~

Lukas sighed. Two more days left. Two more days of boredom without his annoying Omega to distract him. Two more days of absolutely no inspiration.

He arrived home later than usual because he decided to go out to eat for once. It didn't matter though since nobody was waiting for him at home and he rarely got to eat somewhere else anyway. Plus, he was bored.

He got up to the door of his house. Lights were off and no cars in the drive, that's a good thing he guessed. That meant no strangers or burglars – of course it also meant no Mathias. He opened the door and stepped in.

Fuck. What the hell was that?

The entire house (or at least the doorway he was standing in) smelled like beer and ocean… and oddly a bit like fish too… it smelled like Mathias but times 100. It smelled so good… and so needy. Lukas wanted to claim the smell for himself and fuck it into the ground. _God._

Lukas felt himself harden and he practically ripped off his jacket before rushing to find the source of the smell- not that he needed to look for long. He went straight up to the closed bedroom door, and braced himself before he pushed it open.

In the middle of the bed, wrapped up in blankets like a cocoon, was definitely a person. Lukas approached slowly and hesitantly, not wanting to scare Mathias (he assumed it was him due to the smell). He was whimpering lightly, Lukas could barely hear it. Then he heard a wet sound.

"Lukaaaaas," Mathias groaned and Lukas realized what was happening in the blankets. Mathias was masturbating to Lukas… and he seemed to be in heat. Fuck, just the thought of that was enough of Lukas to harden fully.

Mathias let out another groan, louder this time, and Lukas felt instinct take over as he growled and pounced on the bed.

The Omega was naked in the blankets with slick running down his legs and his hard member in his right hand.

"Lukas!" he gasped in shock as the Alpha pinned him down.

"_Mine!_" the Norwegian growled in response as he began to attack the Dane's neck. Biting and sucking and bruising, making sure he left his mark multiple times. Mathias just whined and made noises of protest but did nothing to stop it. After a while, Lukas took Mathias's mouth with his own instead. The kiss was rough and needy with the Omega barely coherent enough to responding to it. When they broke apart, Mathias let out a breathy "please," and Lukas flipped the Omega over and quickly got rid of the clothes he was still wearing not caring where they went.

Lukas spread his Omega's legs and pressed a finger into the slick entrance. Although Omegas produce their own slick and their entrance widens during their heat, Lukas still wanted to make sure that he will not hurt his Omega. He quickly added another finger when he heard Mathias's moans and pleas.

As he was preparing him, Lukas leaned forward and pressed kisses along Mathias's spine. He brought his left hand up to the Omega's nipple where he pinched and rolled the nub between his thumb and index finger. Mathias arched his back and groaned.

"Please Lukas please! I want..." Mathias moaned again and rocked back onto Lukas's fingers when he added a third.

"Tell me what you want," Lukas breathed into the Omega's ear. Mathias just whined in response.

"What was that?" Lukas tried again wanting to hear more of the beautiful pleas from his Omega.

"Lukaaaas! Please!" he groaned lowly and impatiently.

Lukas quickly removed his fingers, no longer able to hold back, and slowly pressed his member in. No matter how many times he's had sex with Mathias before, this was by far the best.

He was still tight and so hot. He could feel the slick and every little twitch of Mathias's muscles around him. Lukas immersed himself in his Omega's scent, draping himself over Mathias's back. The smell was overpowering and Lukas began to feel his self-control slip. The smell was like a drug and Lukas has never smelled it so strongly and powerful before, not even when they've previously had sex.

A loud whine broke him out of his thoughts as he felt Mathias rock back trying to quickly take more of him in. Lukas groaned at the sight of his needy Omega but Lukas took his time, enjoying the heat and tightness. It took everything for him to hold back.

"Please," begged Mathias breathlessly. He was shaking now and Lukas felt himself give in when he saw a tear roll down his Omega's cheek.

Lukas licked and kissed his tears away before slowly pulling out, relishing in the sweet heat. Then, after a small pause, he snapped his hips forward back into the Omega. Mathias yelped and Lukas kept up the quick and rough pace. He gave in completely to his Alpha instinct to breed, not even pausing to let Mathias get accustomed or to gain his breath.

Lukas gripped tightly Mathias's hips, which will probably leave bruises in the morning, but Lukas paid no mind to that. He leaned forward and nipped at Mathias's shoulder, growling "mine" into his ear.

Then the knot started to form. It slipped in and out of the entrance until it swelled to the point where it wasn't able to go in as easily, but Lukas didn't slow his pace. He continued to snap his hips forward forcing the knot into Mathias as it continued to swell. The knot locked into the inside of Mathias and Lukas had to adjust his thrusts to accommodate for the lack of movement.

Mathias was mumbling nonsense now, tears rolling down his face from pleasure and the built-up tension from his heat.

Lukas felt pressure build up fast and he knew he was close. He quickly used his left hand to jerk off Mathias and used his right to roughly grab the blonde hair on the Omega's head to force him to face Lukas. The Alpha locked his lips with Mathias's in a sloppy kiss, not that either of them cared. Mathias came with a yell and Lukas gave a few more thrusts before he joined Mathias and yelled out his name as he came hard into the Omega's heat.

Mathias collapsed bringing Lukas down with them. They used a few minutes of silence, with the exception of heavy breathing, so the two could regain their breath. Then, Lukas slowly repositioned them so that they were on their sides, careful to not jostle where they were connected too much as Mathias was probably a bit sore. This way, Mathias wasn't also supporting Lukas's weight.

Lukas wrapped his arms around Mathias middle and began to feel drowsy. He lazily placed small kisses along the Omega's back.

"I love you," whispered Lukas.

"I love you too," came the sleepy reply.

~~~~pagebreak~~~~~

When Lukas next woke, he found himself still wrapped around Mathias who was lightly snoring. He noticed that Mathias's sickly sweet smell wasn't as strong anymore, and Lukas could breathe normally again without getting a hard-on. He also noticed that the knot had gone down while they were dozing and he slowly pulled out of Mathias who whined at the loss and shivered at the cold when Lukas untangled himself from him.

Lukas quickly went downstairs to grab some water and food for Mathias, who probably hasn't eaten or drank anything the entire day. When he came back up to the room, Mathias had occupied his spot on the bed and was curled into a ball. Lukas gave a small, fond smile before setting the food and water on the end table and nudging him awake.

Mathias blinked unevenly and smiled when he noticed Lukas.

"Mornin'," he croaked, his throat still raw from earlier.

Lukas gave a small laugh, "You should be saying 'evening.' Move over, I brought some food and water."

"Dinner in bed?" Mathias asked with a grin.

"Ja, now scoot."

Mathias rolled to his side of the bed and wincing a bit as he sat up. Lukas felt guilt coil in his stomach when he realized he probably caused that pain.

Sitting down next to him on the bed, Lukas said, "Sorry."

Mathias gave Lukas a hard stare.

"For what?"

"I was too rough," Lukas said embarrassed that his control got away so easily. "I should've had more control than that."

"You were too...? Baby, no," Mathias said taking Lukas's face in his hands. "It was perfect, you were perfect. I liked it and it felt really good."

"But I still should've been more careful-"

"Lukas," Mathias started seriously. "It was _fine_. I can take care of myself anyway." When Lukas didn't respond Mathias continued on, "Man, I'm hungry! Is that food over there for me?"

"Yes," Lukas laughed slightly and brought the plate to Mathias's lap, where the Dane dug in immediately. Lukas was still feeling a little guilty until Mathias said, "Besides, that was hot."

"What?" Lukas said feeling a blush come on to his cheeks.

"_God_, it was so hot. Never knew heat sex could feel like that! We gotta do that again!" Mathias paused with wide eyes. "Well, not too often. The part before that was hell."

Lukas chuckled again and kissed Mathias before stealing some food on the plate. They sat in comfortable silence before Mathias broke it again, though that shouldn't be a surprise. Mathias could never stay quiet.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

Mathias chuckled slightly, "Ah, for not taking my heat suppressants...? I think I left them here by an accident."

"Right," Lukas remembered. "I think they might still be in my coat pocket..." Lukas said offhandedly.

"What?"

"Oh, and you're almost out."

"Yeah...Wait, I am?" Lukas nodded in response.

"Just..." Lukas started after a moment, unsure about how to continue. "Just be careful next time," he said softer.

"Huh?"

"I don't want someone to... I don't want you to... Just be careful," Lukas sighed not able to make eye-contact.

Mathias smiled figuring out where Lukas was going with it. "It's okej Luke, I'm only yours."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, snacking on the food, leaning against each other and enjoying the other's company. Then,

"Hej, think I'm gonna get pregnant?"

Lukas choked.

* * *

A/N

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the sequel/last chapter! Fail smut scene was a fail, but whatever.

And I realize that Mathias and Lukas may be out of character in the second half, so I apologize. ^^;

So, now I'm almost done with another DenNor oneshot and I'm about halfway done with a GerIta :D

Hope you've enjoyed my short story! =D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
